Providing databases are a common mechanism for storing and managing information in the form of data. In today's information technology (IT) environment, the amount of the data is increasing every day. As a result, managing the increasing amount of data in a database becomes a challenge in database management systems. The data stored in the databases may be used for performing informative analysis. For example, during performance monitoring, a large amount of data may be required for performing analyses such as a trend analysis, a prediction analysis, and other types of data analysis. While performing such analyses, the large amount of data flowing across a network in the IT environment may be required to be securely stored and managed in the databases. In terms of the performance monitoring, the data may include, for example, a number of processes that are active at any point, Central Processing Unit (CPU) utilization, free virtual memory, and other types of monitoring data.
Sometimes, the amount of data may be in the gigabytes (GBs) and terabytes (TBs) range, or in a higher range. Moreover, the data may be continuously received in the databases from various sources. Thus, managing such continuous data in the database in real time becomes another challenge. Data occupies storage spaces in terms of bits and bytes, and a storage space crunch situation may result in the databases where there are large amount data continuously being received. Thus, it may be required to optimize the memory utilization of the databases for storing maximum data without compromising the data integrity.